


The Lady Lies

by MartinaEvans



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Clueless Brian, Demon Roger, Freddie is literally a killer queen, John Is So Done, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: |demon!Roger x Brian + un John parecchio scocciato|Brian Harold May seppe con certezza di essersi perso quando il sentiero sterrato indicato sulla cartina lasciò il posto a dei cespugli bassi e intricati, fino a scomparire del tutto.Poteva quasi sentire John sbuffare in lontananza, mentre lo rimproverava del fatto che quello era il prezzo da pagare per essere stato, citandolo, ‘uno stronzetto testardo con manie di grandezza’.Avventurarsi da soli, al calar della notte, nel bosco apparentemente infestato di Rhye, improvvisamente però non sembrava più una buona idea neanche al giovane astrofisico.





	The Lady Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work in the Queen fandom: it is written in Italian, as I'm Italian, and unfortunately I don't feel so confident writing in English (although I've been studying it for many years, but yeah, insecure person right here)  
> Hopefully, you will manage to translate it or maybe read it as it is, understanding the meaning.  
> So let me tell you something about my story: the title (and basically, the plot) is based on the song 'Lady Lies' from the album ‘…And then there were three...' of the absolutely magnificent band 'Genesis' (which I adore). We learn as the young astrophysicist Brian May dares to venture into the forest all alone, with the simple purpose of star gazing: little he knew that deep inside the wood, lives a terrible yet fascinating creature, ready to lure her next, unfortunate prey.

Brian Harold May seppe con certezza di essersi perso quando il sentiero sterrato indicato sulla cartina lasciò il posto a dei cespugli bassi e intricati, fino a scomparire del tutto. Una folata di vento particolarmente fredda gli sferzò il viso spigoloso, e lo costrinse ad avvolgersi sempre di più nel suo guarnazzone* blu: poteva quasi sentire John sbuffare in lontananza, mentre lo rimproverava del fatto che quello era il prezzo da pagare per essere stato, citandolo, ‘uno stronzetto testardo con manie di grandezza’.

-

_La taverna era affollata come al solito, caldo riparo contro il gelo fuori stagione: il profumo di lardo e cacciagione inebriava i sensi, mentre fiumi di cervogia* appena distillata, alleggerivano gli animi. Ad un tavolo poco in disparte, due giovani uomini erano immersi in una profonda conversazione.- Brian, chiamami pure ottuso, ma non riesco a capire: perché cercarsele così? Quelle dannate stelle si vedono bene anche dal tetto di casa tua, dal mio, o da quello di chiunque altro in questo accidenti di posto. Devi proprio andarci? -_  
_\- Deaky, lasciami finire. Guarda la mappa: è segnato chiaramente uno spiazzo qui sopra al poggio, vedi? Ecco, hai idea di come potrei vedere il cielo una volta piazzato lì il mio telescopio? Senza contare che così starò anche alla larga da Prenter e dalla sua banda di idioti tirasassi: l’altra volta per poco non mi cavava un occhio. -_  
_John Deacon scosse il capo, prese un sorso di Braggot* dal boccale e tornò a fissare sconsolato il ricciolo: - Lo sai cosa si dice del bosco, Brian. E no, non sono solo fandonie, considerando che Dominque Beyrand non è mai tornata da quella passeggiata. Inoltre, ho già abbastanza casini per conto mio, con Veronica ed i bambini: in tutta franchezza, salvarti il culo non è esattamente nei miei piani futuri. -_  
_Brian si pizzicò il ponte del naso aquilino: al diavolo! Anche John ora credeva alle streghe? Era già costretto a sopportare quegli invasati che ogni stramaledetto giorno urlavano per il paese di pentirsi, che ‘la fine del mondo era vicina, peccatori!’, ci mancava solo che il suo migliore amico (a cui aveva erroneamente attribuito un briciolo di cervello) gli facesse del terrorismo psicologico gratuito: quella povera ragazza era stata certamente sfortunata, ma questo non stava a significare che nel bosco dimorasse chissà quale entità famelica, pronta a divorare il primo venuto._

_\- Ora che ci penso, anche il falegname, quello che abitativa in fondo al paese, con i baffetti buffi, come si chiamava… Jim! Si, Jim mi sembra, è sparito da un po’, e aveva detto di voler andare lì a cercare legna! Vedi? Tutto torna, quel posto è maledetto Brian! -_

_Brian ripiegò la mappa con un gesto stizzito: - John, ascolta, nulla di quanto tu possa dire o fare riuscirà a togliermi quest’idea dalla testa: ho preso la mia decisione, quindi puoi anche smetterla di improvvisarti cantastorie da strapazzo ed iniziare a darmi una mano, che questa roba non si sistema da sola. -_

_E così dicendo, Brian svuotò sul tavolo (John ebbe appena il tempo di salvare l’arrosto dall’amico esaltato) l’intero contenuto della sua sacca ‘da lavoro’, facendo capire al rosso che li aspettava un lungo pomeriggio a pulire, aggiustare, costruire arnesi di cui il suddetto ignorava chiaramente l’esistenza. Deacon si schiaffò una mano sugli occhi stanchi: - Te l’ho mai detto che ti detesto immensamente quando fai così?_

_\- Ti voglio tanto bene anch’io, John. -_

-

E a proposito di schiaffi, mai come in quel momento Brian si sarebbe preso a sberle in faccia: aveva fame, un dolore allucinante alla spalla destra dovuto al peso dell’attrezzatura, le gambe intorpidite dalla stanchezza, e come se non bastasse, la sua povera vescica gridava vendetta.  
Tentò invano di leggere la cartina, sperando in un colpo di genio, ma quella sembrava non avere più alcun senso, soprattutto con la poca luce del sole rimasta: il buio stava lentamente calando come una coltre impenetrabile, inghiottendo gli alberi, ovattando il mondo.  
\- Proprio bravo, dottor May, davvero - borbottò l’astrofisico, fermandosi un attimo per accendere la lampada ad olio che aveva portato con sé - Senso dell’orientamento zero, ora chi lo sente Deaky quando torno, anzi, se torno, non ne sono più così tanto sicur—

D’un tratto, un grido acuto interruppe il suo insensato farneticare: il ricciolo ebbe appena il tempo di scorgere una figura sottile illuminata dagli ultimi raggi, che questa, inciampando probabilmente in qualche radice, volò qualche metro più giù, lungo il pendio della collinetta. Le gambe lunghe di Brian si mossero veloci prima che il cervello le comandasse, e procedette a lunghe falcate verso la ragazza, o meglio, il ragazzo che accovacciato vicino a un rovo, si lamentava piano.

\- Dio mio, stai bene? -  
Il giovane sollevò piano la testa bionda, e Brian si ritrovò ipnotizzato da un paio di occhi troppo azzurri, che lo fissavano dietro le ciglia scure: - Sono caduto - sussurrò con un filo di voce, abbozzando un sorriso, e continuando a massaggiarsi la caviglia con un’espressione dolorante dipinta sul bel volto.

\- Fammi vedere - Brian non seppe come, ma si ritrovò con le ginocchia puntellate nel terreno umido, le dita che tastavano incerte il punto offeso dell’altro e la mente che correva, cercando di richiamare le poche conoscenze che aveva in ambito medico. Quasi senza esitazione, strappò un lembo della stoffa in cui aveva avvolto con cura il telescopio e lo strinse attorno alla gamba dell’altro, assicurandosi che questa stesse ben ferma: un’operazione di base semplice, ma che quello sguardo limpido, fisso su di lui, rendeva decisamente più complicata.  
\- Sei un dottore? -

\- C- cosa? - Brian trasalì senza volerlo, ma si ricompose subito - Oh, no, no! Mi piace definirmi come un uomo di scienza, ma no, non sono un medico. -

\- Peccato, saresti un dottore molto bravo. Roger Taylor, piacere! - al che il ragazzo - _Roger_ \- gli allungò la mano, e aspettò che quella tremante di Brian gliela strinse, cosa che accade quando il cervello del secondo tornò a ingranare.

\- Abiti al borgo? Non credo di averti mai visto. - ‘Me ne ricorderei’ volle aggiungere l’astrofisico, ma si trattenne per non sembrare più inquietante di quello che doveva essere, con le foglie impigliate nei capelli ricci ritti sulla testa, i vestiti sporchi di fango e un leggero tic nervoso all’occhio destro.

Roger gli sorrise di nuovo, puntellandosi attentamente sul tronco dell’albero con le braccia, e facendo leva per alzarsi. Una volta in piedi sulle gambe malferme, si scosse la veste azzurra - troppo sottile per il gelo notturno, pensò Brian - e i suoi occhi saettarono verso la fasciatura d’emergenza di Brian, mugugnando in apprezzamento, poi si mossero alla ricerca della sua lampada, finita chissà dove.

\- Vivo qui nel bosco, non avresti potuto. -  
  
Brian strabuzzò gli occhi ed esclamò un - Da solo? - prima che potesse fermarsi: va bene essere autosufficiente e tutto, ma quel ragazzo avrà avuto la sua stessa età, se non qualche anno in meno, e vivere in un bosco, isolato dal resto del mondo, a più di un’ora e mezzo di cammino dal borgo vicino, era roba da pazzi.

\- Con un amico. - Si affrettò ad aggiungere Roger, vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di Brian - Sai, di solito usciamo sempre in coppia per evitare problemi del genere, dato che la mia vista non è proprio quella di un falco, quindi tendo ad inciampare praticamente ovunque. Purtroppo però è partito stamattina presto per trovare la sua famiglia: menomale che sei arrivato tu…? -

\- Brian, Brian May. - Farfugliò il suddetto, che non si era ancora presentato: ‘Gran bella figura del cavolo’. -

Roger lo fissò divertito.  
  
\- Bene, Brian May, mi sto approfittando della tua gentilezza se ti chiedo un aiuto per arrivare fino a casa? Sta facendo buio, la mia caviglia potrebbe giocarmi un brutto scherzo da un momento all’altro, e tu mi sembri tanto, tanto stanco… Potrei offrirti del cibo, un buon bicchiere di vino e, - la voce del biondo si fece più greve - qualcos’altro, se lo desideri. -

In materia di approcci con il sesso opposto (e non) Brian era davvero una frana: completamente cieco davanti a quelli che Deaky definiva come ‘ovvi tentativi di infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni stellari’, ci metteva anni per trovare il coraggio ad iniziare una conversazione, e di flirtare, manco a parlarne. Ma quella di Roger era chiaramente una proposta indecente, e per niente velata, se persino un tipo ingenuo come lui fu capace di coglierla al volo.

(Col senno di poi, per la seconda volta quel giorno, Brian si diede mentalmente del cretino per non essersi accorto della trappola palese in cui si era cacciato: ma era troppo stanco e affamato, e i fianchi di Roger troppo stretti per poterli solamente fissare.)  
  
\- V-va bene, fammi strada, ti seguo. - Si fottesse il suo ultimo briciolo di buon senso rimasto.I due camminarono lentamente per un tempo che Brian non seppe definire, il rumore dei loro passi e il bubolare di un gufo in lontananza gli unici suoni udibili nel silenzio pesante della notte, le lampade ad olio che baluginavano nell’oscurità ormai totale. Fu Roger il primo a parlare, sfiorandogli dapprima il braccio con la mano sottile, per poi ancorarsi deciso alla vita, quando rischiò di inciampare nuovamente: il contatto improvviso fece sussultare l’astrofisico.  
  
\- Cosa ti porta qui nel bosco di Rhye, Brian? -  
  
\- A dir la verità, ora come ora, credo la mia stupidità - Il biondo gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa - Ma l’idea iniziale era quella di trovare un posto adatto per i miei studi di astrologia: purtroppo però, ho perso il sentiero e non sono riuscito a ritrovarlo. -

\- Non si vedono tante persone qui in giro, soprattutto di sera: già pensavo di marcire lì, o di finire sbranato da qualche lupo, o qualcos’altro. Sai, ho sentito ripetere così tante volte che questo posto sia infestato, che credo di essere finito col pensarlo anch’io. E tu ci credi alle streghe, Bri? -

\- Credo che la gente sia parecchio impressionabile di questi tempi, basta che qualcuno s’inventi una storia che questa si sparge a macchia d’olio, poco importa se sia vera o meno. Quindi no, la mia risposta è no. Credo nella malvagità umana, ma streghe, fantasmi, demoni… Non fanno per me: sono solo idiozie create da menti deboli per dare una spiegazione all’apparente inspiegabile. -  
  
Roger sembrò vagamente indispettito dalla risposta, ma sicuramente Brian se l’era solo immaginato: l’ombra scura che era passata sul suo volto, sparì in un battito di ciglia, sostituita da un gran sorriso.

\- Quello che ci si aspetterebbe da un uomo di scienza che si rispetti. Eccoci, siamo arrivati. -

La casa di Roger era poco più piccola della sua, dalle finestre chiuse da pelli di animale e dal portone in legno robusto, che si aprì cigolando per farli entrare. Dentro l’atmosfera era calda e accogliente, diversamente da quanto ci si potesse aspettare da un rustico immerso nella selva: la luce tremolante del camino acceso gettava bagliori familiari sulle pareti in pietra scura, sul modesto tavolino e sulle due sedie poste ai suoi lati. Tappeti di stoffa grezza ricoprivano interamente il pavimento, mentre la cucina era stranamente spoglia: c’era solo qualche stoviglia in rame consunto accatastata distrattamente e uno scheletro di pianta in un vaso di terracotta. Infine, una scala che aveva tutta l’aria di essere poco sicura, portava probabilmente alle camere da letto.

\- Prego, siediti, preparo qualcosa -

Brian non si era accorto di star letteralmente tremando dal freddo, quindi si lasciò sprofondare sul divano davanti al focolare con un sonoro ‘puff’. Roger gli fu subito accanto, offrendogli della frutta secca e una tazza di vino caldo che sprigionava un’intenso aroma di cannella e garofano: l’astrofisico ebbe praticamente un orgasmo quando il liquido speziato gli incendiò la gola e offuscò piacevolmente i sensi.

Roger lo guardò mangiare e bere voracemente, contemplandolo in silenzio mentre si torceva un ciuffo biondo tra le dita e si leccava nervoso ~~famelico~~ le labbra.  
  
\- E’ tutto buonissimo Roger, ti ringrazio, non vorrei approfittarmi della tua cordialiTAAAH!-

Un grosso gatto dal folto pelo grigio e gli occhi di ambra liquida balzò addosso a Brian, facendogli rovesciare il vino sulla veste (ed emettere un urletto ben poco virile)

\- Delilah, giù! Da brava! Lascia stare il nostro ospite, sciò! - tuonò Roger, che sembrava sorpreso tanto quanto lui. Il felino però, sembrava intenzionato a non dargli ascolto, così fu costretto a sollevarlo di peso (ricevendo per tutta risposta un miagolio indignato) e a chiuderlo fuori.

\- Devi perdonarla Bri, diventa insopportabile quando non c’è il suo padrone a viziarla! -Brian scosse la testa, ridacchiando e cercando di tamponare la macchia calda che andava allargandosi in corrispondenza del suo inguine: - Tranquillo Rog, non fa niente! Povera, magari sente la mancanza del _—c- che stai facendo?_  
  
Già, cosa stava facendo esattamente Roger inginocchiato tra le sue gambe con le mani che tastavano proprio lì, in quel punto? Il biondo lo fissò languido da dietro le palpebre socchiuse, e sollevò lo straccio: - Ti aiuto, non vedi? Ed effettivamente lo stava aiutando a liberarsi della veste sporca, ma anche di tutto ciò che c’era sotto: e lo stava ancora aiutando quando lo guidò su per le scale a chiocciola, dentro una modesta camera da letto illuminata dalla luce di una candela.L’astrofisico ebbe appena il tempo di ammirare le curve nude di Roger (quando si era spogliato?), che entrambi caddero in un groviglio di gambe e braccia sul letto cigolante, le bocche che si cercavano disperate.

Roger lo baciava con malcelata voracità, con le mani affondate nei riccioli scuri e i fianchi che ondeggiavano sinuosi cercando maggior contatto con la sua crescente erezione: Brian si ritrovò a gemere involontariamente, maledettamente eccitato.

Il biondo si fiondò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, ma fu un contatto breve e fugace prima che cominciasse a scendere lungo il suo pomo d’Adamo e l’incavo tra le sue clavicole. Delle dita fredde e affusolate furono raggiunsero il suo sesso congestionato, stringendosi alla base e facendogli inarcare la schiena per una violenta scarica di eccitazione.  
Brian reclinò con forza il capo all’indietro, spingendo con la nuca contro le coperte, mentre dietro le sue palpebre serrate si dispiegava uno spettacolo pirotecnico senza luogo e senza tempo che esplose quando un antro caldo lo accolse completamente. - Ahh, Rog - Proprio quando stava per raggiungere il culmine, Roger si staccò sonoramente, ma Brian non ebbe il tempo di protestare che una nuova morsa, più stretta, rovente, intrappolò la sua eccitazione: il suo amante si stava lentamente impalando su di lui, centimetro dopo centimetro, sino a far combaciare i bacini.

_\- Bri, Bri, Bri… -_

La voce cantilenante di Roger accompagnava i suoi affondi e le spinte sempre più veloci e disordinate di Brian, che sentiva l’orgasmo montare dentro di lui, prepotente, vicino.  
Roger gli intrappolò il viso con le mani, e lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, liquidi dal piacere: - Più forte, Brian, più, forte! Vieni per me! - e continuò a fissarlo con lo stesso sguardo maniacale e il volto contorto dal piacere, quando Brian si riversò completamente dentro di lui con un grido gutturale, i riccioli appiccicati alla fronte sudata; poco dopo venne anche Roger, sporcandogli il ventre.

Brian si ritrovò a fissare le travi in legno ansimante, stanco, appagato, mentre mani sottili gli accarezzavano dolcemente la schiena a intervalli regolari ed un fiato caldo gli lambiva l’orecchio: si addormentò.

_“ Come to my garden, taste the fruits and the spices of love._  
_You can't resist me, I'm the kind that your dreams tell you of "_

La mattina successiva fu svegliato da un fastidioso stridio continuo. L’astrofisico sbadigliò profondamente e si portò le mani alle tempie, palesemente infastidito: dove si trovava? Il tendaggio scuro e il sottotetto in legno lo lasciarono momentaneamente senza fiato: quella non era la sua camera! Ma il panico scemò ben presto alla realizzazione di quanto successo il giorno, e si tranquillizzò: era a casa di Roger. Ma era proprio Roger che, raschiando le lunghe unghie nere sulla pietra delle pareti produceva quel rumore sgradevole.

\- Buongiorno, bell’addormentato. - Trillò questo, mollemente appoggiato allo stipite della porta, senza tuttavia staccare la mano dal muro.

\- Roger, ma che diamine…-

\- Per un attimo ho creduto fossi morto nel sonno e mi è quasi preso un colpo. Sai che noia, mangiarti senza neanche il divertimento di ucciderti! -  
  
Successe tutto molto in fretta: un attimo dopo il biondo era di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui, i fianchi spigolosi che lo puntellavano con forza al materasso e le mani a bloccargli i polsi sopra la testa, un ghigno innaturale stampato sulle labbra sottili.

Fu il cambiamento improvviso nel suo sguardo limpido però, a bloccare il respiro al ricciolo: l’iride cerulea era diventata cremisi, le pupille si erano allungate come quelle dei gatti e Brian percepì chiaramente il momento in cui unghie affilate come lame gli perforarono la pelle sottile dei fianchi: una coda nera e sottile fendette l’aria sopra di lui. Gridò, ma la bocca dell’altro, famelica, inghiottì il suo lamento di dolore, insieme al sangue che iniziò a spillare copioso dal labbro inferiore quando due paia di canini appuntiti lo morsero.

\- Ssssh, non ti agitare Bri, va tutto bene: non c’è niente di cui aver paura. -

No Brian, non aveva paura, era semplicemente terrorizzato! Cosa stava succedendo? Cos’era quella cosa? Cercò di divincolarsi, ma il corpo fine di Roger sembrava possedere una forza sovrumana, e tutti i tentativi di liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro furono vani: nudo, con il cervello ancora offuscato dal sonno e nessuna apparente via di fuga, si sentiva perso come mai prima d’ora nella sua vita.- Vorrei dirti che finirà tutto presto, ma sarebbe una bugia bella e buona. -

La creatura - RogernonèumanoRogernonèumano - si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra scarlatte con la lingua biforcuta, mugolando in apprezzamento quando il gusto di Brian gli colpì le papille, mandandolo in estasi.

\- Sei delizioso! - e si allungò nuovamente a lappare il collo sudato dell’astrofisico, mentre la brama per quella carne succulenta gli titillava i sensi, annebbiandogli la vista di un piacere molto simile a quello della notte precedente. - Nulla a che vedere con quella ragazzina insulsa, che detta tra noi, era anche parecchio antipatica. -

Brian, in un lampo di inaspettata lucidità, approfittò della distrazione del biondo e lo colpì forte alla testa, intontendolo: scivolò scomposto dal sotto il suo corpo e si fiondò giù per la tromba delle scale, gemendo di dolore quando alcuni pezzi di legno gli si conficcarono sotto i piedi. Corse con quanto fiato in gola verso il portone, il cuore che pompava a mille nelle sue orecchie, armeggiò con la maniglia, stava per aprire la porta, poteva scappare! L’aria fresca del mattino gli penetrò violenta nelle narici -

\- Chiudi quella porta, Brian. -

Roger lo fissava divertito dalla cima delle scale, la cappa azzurra del giorno precedente sporca di sangue il suo sangue, la coda che si agitava nervosa e gli occhi rossi ridotti a due fessure incendiate: anche così, e Brian si maledì al pensiero, era bello, talmente bello, di una bellezza distorta, sbagliata, che la sua mano quasi scattò a eseguire il comando, per poi bloccarsi a mezz’aria incerta. Che diamine stava facendo? Doveva andarsene di lì, non perdere tempo a… Ma quel diavolo gli fu addosso un’altra volta, e Brian giurò di aver sentito il suo cranio scricchiolare quando questo sbattè violentemente contro il pavimento.  
  
\- Adoro quando opponete resistenza, siete più saporiti dopo! -  
  
\- T-ti prego lasciami andare - Il ricciolo avrebbe voluto davvero suonare intimidatorio e sicuro di sé, ma quello che gli uscì dalla gola non fu che un flebile lamento. Non voleva morire, non voleva morire! Un singhiozzo gli sconquassò il petto ansante. - Non lo dirò a nessuno, ma lascia - ah - mi andare, ti scongiuro. -

\- Lasciarti andare? E perché mai dovrei farlo? - con un solo morso improvviso, Roger gli strappò buona parte della carne delicata della spalla, masticandola sonoramente: Brian voltò la testa e vomitò.  
  
\- Sei la cosa più buona che abbia mai mangiato da secoli! -  
  
Un altro morso, stavolta poco più giù - Anzi no, mi sbilancio: da sempre -  
  
E ancora uno - E ti giuro Bri, mio dolcissimo Brimi, se potessi fermarmi, lo farei! Voglio dire, il sesso di ieri è stato spettacolare e non mi dispiacerebbe rifarlo! In più non sembri avere lo stesso carattere di merda della francese… Mhmh, forse, quasi quasi…- il biondo fece scorrere lo sguardo vermiglio sul corpo dilaniato dell’altro, pensieroso.  
  
A quel punto Brian stava annaspando nel suo stesso sangue, le mani sudate che si agitavano spasmodicamente, ma cosa aveva detto? Roger lo lasciava andare? Sarebbe sopravvissuto? Oh sì, avrebbe rivisto Deaky, Veronica, le sue amate stelle, la dolce Chrissie che tutte le mattine lo salutava prima di andare giù al fiume…  
  
\- Nah, scherzavo -  
  
Brian urlò.  
  


-  
  


John borbottò un concitato ‘ma chi me lo ha fatto fare’ non appena si trovò all’entrata del bosco: Brian era uno stolto, un incosciente, un barboncino testardo con poco sale in zucca, quello sì, ma era anche suo amico, e cosa non avrebbe fatto John per gli amici! Soprattutto per quelli persi in un bosco che aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere il covo del Diavolo.  
\- Quando lo trovo mi deve stare a sentire. Oh se mi dovrà ascoltare, quella testaccia vuota! E non ci sarà ‘scusa Deaky’ che tenga, si merita una bella strigliata. Stupido Dottor May, fissato di un…-  
Imprecando sonoramente contro Brian, i suoi amati tassi e tutte le stelle del firmamento, il rosso si fece strada attraverso la selva, il fucile ben carico sotto il braccio destro e la cartina stretta nell’altra mano, ignaro di due paia di occhi che lo fissavano divertiti.

\- Che ne dici, Fred? -  
\- Dico, mio caro, che devi metterti comodo e guardare come lavorano i professionisti. -

\- Come dici scusa? Cosa vorresti insinuare? - \- Oh no tesoro, non fraintendermi, sei stato bravissimo ieri e la tua performance decisamente degna di nota, ma ne hai di cose da imparare, e il sottoscritto è qui per questo. Comunque, gioisci: anche oggi mangeremo da regine, dolcezza. -

_“…So he went inside there to take on what he found_  
_But he never escaped them, for who can escape what he desires”_

**Author's Note:**

> * il guarnazzone è una sopravveste con lunghe ed ampie maniche, che gli uomini nel Medioevo indossavano sopra camicia, tunica e gonnella.* La Braggot era una tipica birra speziata.  
> La storia è ispirata alla canzone “Lady Lies”, dall’album “…And then there were three…” dei Genesis.
> 
> Non pubblico qualcosa da secoli, sono arrugginita (parecchio), ma mi sono perdutamente innamorata di Roger e Brian e non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su di loro: certo è che come prima one shot su questa coppia avrei forse dovuto provare con qualcosa di vagamente più soft, ma il mio lato sadico e la fissazione per quella canzone (che invito caldamente ad ascoltare) hanno preso il sopravvento ahahaha (e forse ci sono anche andata giù pesante)Alla prossima,  
> M.E


End file.
